


Milk Run

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has a problem: Her gorgeous, naked, beautiful, <i>naked</i> neighbor is wandering around her apartment.  Naked.  <i>Again.</i> Did she mention <i>naked</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Run

**Author's Note:**

> For burritomistress! Enjoy!

Kira threw herself against the wall, then slid down it and crawled under her window to the table where her cell phone was sitting, plugged in and charging. Reaching up, she gingerly grabbed her phone before quickly pulling it to her chest and thumbing through her contacts. Pushing the talk button, she waited, peeking up over the window sill and then ducking back with a small _meep_ as the phone began to ring in her ear. 

_"Yeah?"_

"Boyd!" Kira quietly screamed. "Boyd, she's doing it again." 

_"Naked neighbor?"_ he asked, his voice as calm and bland as ever. 

"Yes!" she hissed, then peeked again. "Oh my _god_ , what do I do?" 

_"History would show that you call me and panic about it for a good ten minutes before coming over here to— what? Why? Fine. Derek wants to—"_

_"Kira?"_

"Derek!" Kira moaned, rocking back and forth a little as she bit at her thumbnail. "Help me! I don't know what to do." 

_"Do_ not _take a picture. Under any circumstances. That could get you in trouble. Now, tell me what's going on."_

"She's walking around. Just… she's just _walking around_ , Derek. All naked and tan and gorgeous and _I can't handle this_." Kira put her forehead on her drawn-up knees and half-sobbed at the tragedy that was her life. 

Her gorgeous, tall, sensual, _beautiful_ neighbor, whose living room window looked directly into _Kira's_ living room window, was apparently a nudist. Which, okay, that was totally fine, Kira did _not_ judge her, but it was going to give Kira an aneurism or a heart attack or _something_ because her neighbor was, "Gorgeous and tall and beautiful," she moaned quietly, forgetting for a moment that she was actually still on the phone with Derek. 

_"Are you sure she got your note about being able to see her? I mean, if_ you _can, I'm sure other people can as well,"_ Derek said, because he was a sweetheart who was _concerned_ about her neighbor being ogled without her permission. 

Which made Kira an absolute monster because there was nothing she wanted more than to stand up and _stare_. 

"Yeah," she sighed. "I watched her read it. She laughed and put it on her refrigerator." 

_"Do you want to come over?"_

_"Tell Kira to go ask for a cup of sugar or something,"_ she heard Boyd calling from the background. 

"Your roommate is horrible," she said, wrinkling her nose. 

_"No, that's actually—"_

"Derek Hale. In what world am I able to just casually walk up to a random, gorgeous, _naked_ person and ask for something?" 

_"You walked up to me and asked to be my study partner."_ The open affection in his voice made her feel a little warm and fuzzy, but not so much that she didn't protest. 

"That's not even fair, Derek. We had classes together for _three continuous semesters_ before I was finally able to ask you if I could study with you. And then only because there were no other tables open at the library. It was awful. I thought I was going to throw up on you." 

_"And she's been your neighbor for six months. Kira…"_ He sighed, and she just knew his eyebrows were judging her. He probably had his _disappointed dad_ face on. 

Oh jeez. She hated his disappointed dad face. 

_"Kira, Derek's about to start baking cookies any minute. If he adopts another cat, I'm blaming you!"_ Boyd shouted in the background again, making Kira wince. 

Yep. Definitely the disappointed dad face. 

"Okay, okay. Not sugar though. That's so…" 

_"Ask if she has any milk. Tell her yours is expired."_

Kira scrunched her nose, glancing guiltily into her kitchen where there was definitely a half-gallon of milk that had passed its expiration date about a week prior. Maybe longer. 

_"Kira. Do I need to take you shopping again?"_

"Noooo? I mean, no. I am a functional adult. I can go to the grocery store. On my own." Kira made her voice deeper than normal, firm, trying to convince herself as much as him. 

Derek sighed audibly. _"Be ready at eleven tomorrow. I need some things anyway."_

"Ugh, fine. But I could have gone without you." 

_"You like it better with me. I have all the best coupons."_ He was smiling, she could tell, so Kira smiled back down the line at him. 

"You know it. You're the best. Tell Boyd I'm going to go… um. Do something. Maybe. If you hear about a girl throwing herself off the third floor of her apartment building, make sure you send my parents nice flowers." 

_"Uh huh. Go get her. We're rooting for you."_

Pushing the end button, Kira put her phone back on the table — it was only up to 42% — and crawled to her kitchen doorway and around the corner before standing and rushing to her refrigerator. Pulling open the door, she winced as she saw that her milk wasn't the only thing inside that had gone bad. 

How was she _so bad_ at adulting? It continually amazed her that she was still alive. 

Grabbing the little jug of milk off the shelf, she jiggled it to make sure it really was as curdled as it appeared, then slammed her fridge shut and turned to her front door, taking three deep, steadying breaths before she pulled it open and stepped outside. Walking calmly along the three sides of the walkway that separated their front doors, she only chickened out three times. And each time, she turned right back around, determined. 

Personal development! She wondered idly, as her finger hovered over her neighbor's doorbell, if she could somehow add that to her resume. 

Blowing out a breath, she pressed the button and waited. When a few long seconds went by with no answer, she raised her finger again, hovering over the button. Maybe it didn't work? She hadn't really been paying attention to whether or not she heard the chimes and— 

"Oh my god," Kira whispered as her neighbor pulled open the door, a silky robe thrown on but not actually _belted_ or even closed so it just really framed the long, gleaming line of the midline of her body and _Kira was not prepared for this_. 

"He _llo_ , neighbor," the wow-so-tall girl said, leaning against the edge of her door so that the robe was pulled even more open and wow. She had a birthmark on her hip. 

Kira should not be looking at the birthmark. She should look away from it. 

"Milk." Kira dragged her gaze up, gulping as she noticed she could see the shadow of her neighbor's pretty brown nipples through the pale, thin fabric of the robe. "I… my milk is spoiled." 

"Your _everything_ should be spoiled." Reaching a hand forward, her neighbor offered it and said, "Hello, adorable. I'm Malia." 

"Hi. I'm Naked," Kira said, gaze still caught somewhere around the dip below Malia's throat. Then she realized what she'd said and closed her eyes, face scrunching as she mentally berated herself. "Kira, I mean. My name is Kira. I'm not naked." 

"Which is such a shame," Malia purred, pulling her door open wider. "Come on in, Not Naked Kira. We're clothing optional here." 

"We? Is someone else here?" Kira whispered, looking around in alarm. 

"Just you and me." Malia waited for Kira to step hesitantly into the apartment — an exact mirror to the layout of her own — and then closed the door and _took her robe off_ , hanging it on a hook on the back of it. 

"Oh my god," Kira moaned again. 

"What's wrong?" Malia asked, head tilting as she stepped around Kira, leading her further into the apartment. 

"You're just… I mean. Are you a nudist?" Kira asked, trying so hard not to watch Malia's ass as she walked through the apartment toward the kitchen. 

"Hmm. I wear clothes outside, so probably not in the technical sense. But once I'm home? In my own territory? I can't stand to be constricted." Malia glanced over her shoulder, winking at Kira. "By clothing. Feel free to constrict any part of me you want." 

Kira dropped the milk in her hand, watching in horror as it fell to the floor. _Thankfully_ , the lid was the sort that screwed on and not just a pop top sort, so it didn't spill sour milk all over the floor. But still… "Are you… flirting with me?" 

"I was giving you til the end of the month. If you didn't come to me, I was definitely going to come to you. Although…" Malia tilted her head at Kira as she pulled a huge gallon of milk from her refrigerator, her arm muscles bunching deliciously. 

Kira's mouth was watering, and it had nothing to do with the milk. "Although?" 

"Those big dudes that visit you?" 

"Friends." 

"Good to know. Does that mean you're free for me to flirt with?" Malia moved closer, setting the milk on the counter as she swayed toward Kira. 

"Uh. Yeah." Swallowing hard, Kira's gaze flitted all over Malia's gorgeous face. "Why?" 

Malia chuckled, a deep sound that made Kira's stomach tremble and her thighs clench together. "Because I've been watching you watch me. And I _really_ like it." 

"But I…" Kira's mouth dropped open as she tried to deny it, but couldn't. 

"You're so cute. Your adorable little head just pops up like a prairie dog every few minutes." 

Kira sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't even know why I have furniture anymore. I'm always on the floor." 

"Wanna try mine?" Malia murmured. 

"Hnn?" 

"Wanna try _my_ floor? I'd love to see you stretched out on it. Or my bed, maybe." 

_"Oh my god,"_ Kira moaned, tripping forward over nothing from a complete stand-still. But it brought her up against Malia, whose arms immediately went around her, grabbing her ass. 

"Be careful with that. I'll begin to think you're worshipping me." 

"I kinda do," Kira said, then slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide. "Sorry! I mean…" 

Laughing, Malia tugged Kira's hand away from her mouth and replaced it with her lips. 

Kira was _definitely_ coming over to borrow milk more often. 


End file.
